Last day's on Earth
by Beywriter
Summary: used to be called 20 Days Ray has 20 day's to live Rated T for Death and humor for Max's bad jokes in earlier chapters. STORY COMPLETE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

20 Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or make money from it**

**This story is copyrighted just like my other stories already published and stories to come.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was just peeping over the Roof Tops and important mail was on its way to where the Bladebreakers lived when they weren't on Tour. Tyson was up early to everyone's surprise as he and the others waited for this years medical test results. Each year Mr Dickinson sent them for medical testing in Fitness, health, illness, stamina and viruses. Each and every year they all got a clean bill of health, until this year. They were sitting in front of the TV watching the Morning movie which was Tyson's favourite Scary movie 2 when they heard the doorbell, Ray got up and answered it politely "hello" "here's your mail sir" "Thank you" Ray bowed and closed the door "who was that" "Tyson said without turning his head" "The mail", now Tyson did turn his head "gimme gimme gimme!" Tyson took his results opened them and red them

Name: Tyson Granger

Age: 13

Birthdate: 18th May 1990

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Midnight blue

Physical fitness

Weight test: 8/10

Running test: 9/10

Strength test: 9/10

Health

Health test

100 healthy

0 very unhealthy

Stamina

Test 1: 9/10

Test 2: 10/10

Test 3: 10/10

Test 4: 10/10

Viruses

No viruses or health problems.

General health 90

"good a clean bill of health, just like last year"

they all red there's out loud

"ok Ray lets hear it!" Max chirped "ok I've been kind of worried"

Name: Ray Kon

Age: 14

Birthdate: 20th October 1989

Eye colour: gold

Hair colour: Black

Physical fitness

Weight test: 10/10

Running test: 10/10

Strength test: 10/10

Health

Health test

100 healthy

0 very unhealthy

Stamina

Test 1: 10/10

Test 2: 10/10

Test 3: 10/10

Test 4: 10/10

Viruses

We are sorry But we have diagnosed you with

Pancreatic Cancer which is the worst type of cancer

It is in a very advanced stage and we regret to tell you that you only have around 20 days to live.

General health 20

"My Stamina is good, looks like I have a clean bill of health" Ray smiled "oh wait we are sorry but" the smile vanished from his face "we have diagnosed you with Pancreatic Cancer" Ray looked depressed and started to cry openly but kept on reading "w w which is the wors t t type of cancer" everybody's jaw dropped " it its in a very ad advanced stage and we regret to tell you that you only have 20 days to live general health 20" he dropped the page and fell to his knees crying heavily and fell to the floor. His eyes blood shot. Tyson got to his knees "hay Ray its its k" "no I I its not I only have 20 days to live I'm only 14" Ray looked at Tyson who held his hands out "will a hug make you feel better?" Ray got up and wrapped his hands around Tyson. Tyson closed his arms around Ray and he just cried into Tyson's shoulder "Ray what if they made a mistake?" Tyson suggested Ray looked at Tyson and said "do you think so?" "Ray here's a cup of tea to help" "thanks Chief". Max noticed that Kai was sat in the Arm chair and that he was crying "Kai?" "huh?" "are you crying?" "No" Kai was to chicken to admit it, Max knew that "yeah the news is bad" Kai exploded "BAD? THIS IS SOME OF THE WORST NEWS I HAVE EVER HEARD RAY HAS ONLY 3 WEEKS TO LIVE" Max was taken aback by Kai's sudden outburst "hay guys I think we need to call Mr Dickinson and get a retest, Chief your good with these kind of calls" Max said "Ok" Kenny got the phone and pressed the Key "lucky we have Mr Dickinson's number on the speed dial" "shh Max its ringing. Hello Mr Dickinson hi erm we would like you to book a retest for Ray we didn't like his results. You know? Well can we get a retest? Great thank you sir bye. Mr Dickinson is still trying to get over the news and he said he'll rebook it for Wednesday" "no tomorrow, please?" Ray pleaded "ok I'll phone. Hi Ray wants it for Tomorrow is that possible? Ray is really desperate ok thanks. He said that's fine" .

Ray took the tests again the next day and got the results the next day "Please please please" Ray said under his breath eyes, closed and looking up, Tyson noticed this and felt sad "Ray good luck" "Thanks. Well lets see, oh no no no no no. It says I have 15 day's to live". Back at home Ray was still sad and not in the mood for anything so he got a bag of potato chips lied down on the sofa and started to channel hop trying to forget his grim fate. "at least he has two weeks notice" Tyson chirped "yeah the only warning some people get is mind that bus, what bus? Splat!" "Max this is no time for your bad jokes, I think we should contact the white tigers A.S.A.P." Kai said "Hay guys I got a great Idea. We should do things that Ray has always wanted to do" "Great Idea Max!" Tyson said "But we don't know what Ray has always wanted to do its never cropped up in conversation before" Kenny pointed out. Suddenly Tyson over heard something on the TV as Ray furiously channel hopped "That new movie" "what new movie?" Max said cocking his heads to one side "Hong Kong style, its about 3 people who go to Hong Kong for a holiday and it all goes wrong. Ray told me he wanted to see that. Kenny check the local cinema for Hong Kong style and Max you check that we have enough money". "Ray?" Ray looked up at Tyson slowly crying "It really hurts me bad to see you like this just lying here waiting for death. So were going to watch Home in America!" "ok It'll pass the time" Ray got off the sofa and turned off the TV. "Ok guys I've told him were going to see Home in America so if he asks you what movie where going to see say Home in America they all nodded Max opened the door and walked down to the cinema. It took a while to wait in the queue

"Hello can I have 5 tickets to Hong Kong style please?" Tyson got the tickets and they went to the snack bar and everyone wasn't surprised when Max got Sugar coated popcorn. Tyson and Ray shared a large box of salted popcorn between them.

They didn't have to wait long for the room to go dark and the movie started. Ray read the writing that came on before the movie started and he lit up.

After the movie and they were outside "Thank you guys you've made this dying boy happy" "It was Tyson's idea" "Thank you Tyson, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" "we knew you wanted to see it so we thought we could take you".

When they got home Ray was back to his new sad style, he got a bag of potato chips and laid back on the sofa channel hoping until he found something. "Ray do you wanna blade?" "sorry Max not in the mood" "oh ok I just wanted to see who could win out of a battle between us. Just tell me if your in the mood" "ok Max". Max went back into the kitchen where Kenny had just finished talking to the white tigers on his satellite phone "he wont do anything, he'll just lye there on the sofa eating potato chips, did the white tigers say anything?" "there coming they said they'd leave for the airport and hope to find empty seats on a flight to Tokyo Haneda" "I hope they get here soon Ray's going thought my entire supply of potato chips". "I think I'll have a word with Ray and when we get back were going to start training" "be nice Kai" Max called after him "Ray why have you accepted defeat? Your not the Ray I know and respect so your going to die. BUT GET OVER IT! Make the most of it whilst you can and enjoy life before time hunts you down and believe me he's on your trail. No your definitely not the Ray I knew I guess he's already dead so when the old Ray is revived come and train with us" "Kai?". "guys I think were to late the old Ray is dead, dead and gone for good, NOW GET MOVING I wanna see 1000 pushups and then a thousand sit-ups and finally 10 laps around the house" there was a series of moans from Tyson and Max. "Kenny since our team-mate is dying I think you should do these as well but 300 sit-ups and 300 push-ups along with 3 laps around the house. ALL OF YOU GET MOVING".

it was about 4 hours before everyone was finished and it was getting dark. "they all went in the living room and fell on the other sofa, Ray was lying there sleeping they could see that Ray had been crying. "I hope the white Tigers get here soon I'm worried of what his mental state is" "Kenny I think we all are, but at least he's asleep" Max continued. Ray yawned and woke up "nnngh h…hey guys what's up?" "are you feeling better?" "a little" "well its late so were heading up to bed, if you want to talk to anyone come and wake us" "thanks Kai". They all went to be and soon fell asleep

They woke up nice and early except for Ray and Tyson who never woke up easily. "Tyson time to get up. Tyson if you don't get up in 5 seconds I'll push you out of bed 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ok" "Ow who the? MAX WHATS THE BIG IDEA??" he just left the room laughing. Ray came down a little while later "Ray you're a mess" "so?" "your clothes are ruffled your hair in tied back with a blue rubber band. Have you even brushed your teeth, your not looking after yourself and your hair looks kind of greasy" "Max I feel f…fine" he collapsed "oh great he's gone and fainted" Max rolled his eyes

I wanted this to be one chapter, but its longer than I thought

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this and soon I'll be thinking of funny stuff Romantic stuff and all the other stuff.


	2. Day in the hills

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

Day in the hills

"Unh ow my head!" "hay Ray you're finally awake!" Tyson said smiling "why does my head hurt so much?" when you fainted this morning you banged your head on the floor" "did you sleep well last night bud, you look worse?" "no i cried for most of the night and fell asleep in the early hours in the morning" "you want anything to eat?" "how about a nice cooked home breakfast?" "Ray its half 1 you've been out since 10 am" "ok how about a nice home cooked dinner?" Tyson went away and came back later holding a plate with salad sandwiches and a bit of salmon on the side "here you go bud and there's salmon on there as I've heard its good for the brain" "thanks, but my brains gonna die soon anyway" "dude you have at least a full 2 weeks before it happens SO MAKE THE MOST OF IT! Don't just accept it and live" "I'm still getting over the fact my times nearly up h'm 14 for god's sake!" "well enjoy your food" "Tyson" Tyson turned to face Ray "yeah?" "thanks for the food" "no prob enjoy" Tyson left and Ray took into the food his team-mate had prepared for him.

After Ray had finished the food and returned the plate to the kitchen he lied back on the sofa looking for something to watch, a knock was heard and then a thundering of feet was heard, Ray listened and he heard Tyson's voice, but since the door was closed that's all he could hear, the door opened "yo Ray guess who's come for a visit?" "hi ya Ray, you look awful. Kenny wrote to us and explained everything, so we came as soon as possible. So how about a hug then?" Ray stud up and got the shock of her life "Ray you've piled on the pounds!" "we know, we tried to get him to do things but all he does is eat potato chips" Max said entering the room. Ray lied down again "come on i need to talk to you guy's now"

In the kitchen out of Ray's earshot Tyson started talking "we need to know what Ray likes to do the best as far as we know Beyblading is the thing he likes to do the best and he's not even wanting to do that anymore" "well when we were young , the whole team used to go out for picnics in the surrounding hills" Mariah said "Me and Ray all way's went out for a days jogging, he loves feeling the breeze in his face" "he never told us that, we took him to see a movie yesterday called Hong Kong style" "I've heard of that movie" Kevin said "its really good apparently but I've not seen it" he continued. "its settled, how about later today we go for a picnic and some jogging, we can jog to a nice place and then we can jog back here" Max said "sounds good everyone agree?" they all nod "I'll tell Ray" Mariah left.

"hay Ray?" she heard faint sobbing "are you crying?". She knelt by Ray and she saw he was. Mariah spoke softly "hay, stop crying" "M...Mariah i...i don't want t..t..to di..e" "i know you don't but we can't change the way of life" "but...Mariah I'm scared" "scared of death?" he simply nodded Mariah wiped Ray's eye's and cheeks with her bandanna and then snaked her arms around Ray and gently hugged him and squeezed his hand. "don't worry Ray, be happy and remember what that Jamaican singer said? Every little thing gonna be alright" "your following Bob Marley's teachings now?" Ray and Mariah break out laughing which drew the attention of everyone in the Kitchen even Kai looked up and opened his eye's "huh?" Tyson said turning "That sounds like Ray laughing!" Max said. They all went to investigate "yo Ray that's something I've not heard in a long time!". "Ray were having a pick nick later wanna come?" "nah enjoy it" "come on Ray what did i just say? Sure your knocking on death's door, just enjoy what time you have left" "ok then it'll go" he said.

WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT MAKE YOU HUNGRY

"see it's not so bad out here is it?" "no i guess you're right Mariah i should enjoy what time i have left, besides i love the fresh air out here". The two teams were jogging side by side "HAY RAY RACE YA!" Tyson yelled up and started to run "hay no fair you got a head start" Ray ran to try to catch u with his team-mate". "hay guy's stop and look" Mariah stopped jogging and faced the way she was. They were looking down a valley and they saw Tokyo down below bathed in sunshine "its beautiful" Mariah said getting her breath back. After a minuet they started to jog again. What seemed like a few minuets was an hour because they were sitting down to eat the food that Mariah, Kenny and Lee made. "so who made what?" Ray asked "well i made those sandwiches, Kenny made the strawberry jelly, Ben and Jerry made the ice cream, Kenny made the chocolate whip he also made the fruit smoothie and Mariah cooked the chicken wings mini sausage rolls and the salad" "you got Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" Tyson said "can i skip everything and go to dessert?" "No Tyson" They said "whats the sandwich flavors?" Ray asked again "Cheese and Tomato, Ham and Tomato, Salad, Chicken and my favorite four cheese sandwich with a thin layer of mayonnaise" Everyone was quiet whilst eating except for Gary and Tyson who were chucking down food. "lucky we made a lot of food. "how much bread did you use" "i used 3 loafs of bread Mariah" "3!" "there dead cheap like all the food we bought, so that's why there's loads of it" After everyone had finished the food they just stayed and chatted "hay guy's i think it's going to rain i think we should go now" Lee said "when we get back Ray I'm going to sort it out it's still a mess" "you sound like my mother". They quickly packed up the things and headed back to Tyson's house. Surely enough a few minuets later it started to pour down. "i think its about to rain" "why Ray?" "because i felt a rain drop on my nose Tyson" "lets pick up the pace" Max said and they started to run "to late" Kai said as it started to rain heavily".

They got back to Tyson's house completely soaked through even though it had stopped about 20 minuets before they got back they were still wet. "lucky we brought spear clothes with us" Mariah said getting some clothes out of her bag and disappearing into Tyson's bathroom. Tyson also vanished into his room to change. They both emerged about 10 minuets later. Tyson lit a fire, put a fire guard over it and put his clothes on a rack with Mariah's, They all took turns to change and put there wet clothes on a rack. Tyson had made cups of Coca for everyone "Cocoa anyone?" He had a bag of marshmallows on the side of the tray. They all took a cup and 2 marshmallows each and started to talk by the crackling fire.

"ok Ray lets get you're hair sorted" Mariah Dragged Ray into the bathroom and took out the rubber band that was holding his hair. She got a brush ad started to brush his hair forcing it down his hair, suddenly he yelled out in pain "did i hit a knot?" "i think so" "well you should have brushed it before you went to bed and got up." She managed to work the knot out without causing to much pain and after an hour's work she was done.

At about 11pm Tyson rolled out sleeping bags as everyone was tired and the White Tigers insisted to stay for a while since it was awhile since there last visit.

Well the long awaited chapter 2 is here

Chapter 3 will hopefully be posted in about 3 weeks

well R+R until i start writing chapter 3 of Beyblade the Next Revolution


	3. 14 years old 14 days left

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Last Days on Earth**

**14 years old, 14 days left**

Driger was on the night stand, not spun for a while.

The Neko-Jin was in a worse state, he could feel the life draining our of his soul.

His eyes weren't what they were a month ago, they were more brownish and there were big Grey patches under them.

Mariah was sleeping with him to keep him company at night.

"wake up Ray"

The Neko was lying, facing away from her.

"Ray...wake up"

She got worried and turned Ray to face her.

His face was pale.

She gasped

"no"

Mariah reached out and felt for a pulse, she sighed when she felt one.

Ray woke up

"Mariah?"

"Ray, I was worried...I thought you were..."

"Dead?"

She nodded.

"Come on, lets get up...you look like a ghost"

Ray looked sad

"well, in about 14 days I will be"

he started to cry.

Mariah hugged him, he cried into her shoulder.

She ran her arm down his back.

"let it all out"

When Ray calmed down they got up and met everyone in the lounge.

"woa, Ray...you look like a"

Mariah shot Tyson a look, worse than Kai's.

"doesn't matter, do you want Breakfast"

Ray sat on the sofa next to Max

"dude, how much weight have you lost?"

Max could usually feel that extra weight had been added to the pillow, but he couldn't now.

"I don't know"

Ray was more skinnier and thinner than before.

Tyson came back in the room with a plate and on the plate was pancakes and waffles.

"here bud, your nothing but skin and bone" Ray took the plate.

"Thanks"

"you want syrup?"

"sure"

Tyson poured the syrup over until Ray stopped him

"Enjoy" Tyson smiled and went away.

"guy's how about a beybattle, you wanna join in Ray?"

"no, he doesn't have the strength Tyson" Mariah says.

"I accept"

"Ray, you can't"

"Mariah I have to...can you get me Driger?"

She nodded and went up to get her friends blade.

Mariah found the team by the dish

"thanks Mariah...you ready to meet your doom?" Ray coughed

"yeah...3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

There Blades flew into the dish and circled.

"Dragoon, go after him!"

"Driger, Tiger Claw!"

"Phantom Hurricane"

There Beyblades went at each other.

It was over.

Tyson won.

Ray blinked a little, and lost his balance but regained it.

Mariah went out to Ray but he blanked out and fell into the dish.

"Dragoon, move".

He caught his Blade and went down into the beydish.

He and Mariah lifted him out and lied him down on the sofa.

Ray eventually woke up about 7 hours later, he glanced at the clock

5:37.

Another day was slipping away.

He suddenly realized his head was on Mariah's lap and she was stroking his hair.

He also had a cover on over him.

"Mariah?"

"you alright Ray?"

He nodded.

"Mariah I'm so sorry...I should have listened"

"Don't worry"

He moved to lie on his back and look at Mariah.

Ray could see that Mariah had been crying.

He stared into her golden orbs and both burst into tears.

"Whats up?

Is Ray awake?" Tyson poked his head around the door.

"oh, do you guys want a drink of anything?

And Ray, I'm sorry...real sorry about asking you to Blade.

I shouldn't have.

It was wrong"

"Don't worry.

I was the Baka who accepted it"

"so, you guys want something?"

"sure...two teas" Ray asked

"Sure"

Tyson came back a few minutes with two teas for the depressed Neko-Jins.

"here"

Ray sat up and took the hot drink.

"Thanks dude"

"that hits the spot" Mariah said

"Hot tea always cheers me up"

"How's your head?" he asked Ray

"it hurts a little.

Why?"

"you banged it when you fell into the Beydish."

"oh"

Ray's stomach rumbled

"you hungry?"

Ray nodded.

"You Mariah?"

She also nodded.

"Ok, I'll order in.

I don't feel like cooking"

"You can't"

"Don't embarrass me in front of Mariah!"

Tyson vanished and returned with the menu of a local Chinese restaurant and a note book.

He took their orders and everyone else's then ordered.

By the time the food arrived it was 6:15pm and Tyson was hungry.

The human Garbage Can swallowed all the food he could get on his

Chopsticks.

"Tyson, slow down" Kenny said

"I'm hungry"he complained and went back to inhaling his food.

Tyson suddenly started choking.

Lee pulled Tyson up and started to preform the Heimlich Manoeuvre.

The Bit of Chicken from his throat landed on the table which killed everyone's appetite instantly.

"well done Tyson, dinners down the drain" Ray said getting up from the table and wiping his mouth.

Everyone left Tyson who sat down and ate his food.

The day was ending fast.

The clock read 10:15pm.

Everyone was watching Tv.

"there's nothing good on" Tyson threw down the remote

"how about we just play one of your xbox games?" Kevin asked

"Sure what ever"

Kevin went over to look through Tyson's games.

He scanned the shelf

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no...aHA!"

"what you found Kev?" The Blond asked

He turned the Box to show everyone and smirked evilly

"Halo 3?

what is it a religion game?" asked the Pink haired girl

Tyson took the box out of Kevin's hand

"Its only the best First Person shooter ever made.

So Kev, you really think you can beat me?"

"you bet I do...I've played it before"

"I bought it at the midnight rush and I played it until I completed it.

I have four times.

Watching their battles took up most the evening and everyone finally went to sleep at about 12:45.

"Night Ray"

"Mariah?"

"yeah?"

"I'm scared"

"I know...I'm here"

Ray lied down and faced Mariah

"I don't want to die.

I really don't want to"

"I know...if I could get rid of it I would have"

She lied down next to Ray who was crying a little.

Mariah held Ray in her arms and they both went to sleep in each others embrace.

Beywriter: wow finally

Ray: took you long enough

Max: at least you live longer

Tyson: Yeah, Well Beywriter is finally getting to the top of older fics

Kenny: He's going to try to update Truth about Ray next

Beywriter: does anyone notice my older fics were centered around Ray?

Ray: Yeah.

Well Please review and BYE


	4. The Press in Pressure

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Last Days on Earth**

**The press in pressure **

12 days left:

Max crept in to Mariah and Ray's room.

He had a newspaper in his hand

"wake up" he whispered

Ray cracked one eye open.

"sorry to wake you but we have a problem"

"I'm pinned here, can it wait?"

he showed Ray the front page

his eye scanned the page.

Ray's other eye opened and bolted upright, forgetting the pink haired girl's head lying on his chest.

"RAY!" she stammered

"sorry, but we have a problem

He took the paper and red it more clearly

"How did it get into the paper?" she asked

"We'll be down in a few minutes...thanks Max"

he nodded and left

**0000000000000000000000000**

"How did Ray's condition get into the papers?" Tyson red the front page article

"The press have friends everywhere.

It was probably a doctor or nurse in the Hospital that talked" The Blond suggested.

The phone rang and Kenny answered.

"Hello?"

"Kenny have you red the paper this morning?"

"we were just discussing it...were just as Surprised as you probably are"

"I'm furious.

Did any of you put it in?"

"no, no, no.

we didn't.

Max thinks it might have been a doctor or nurse who spoke to the Press.

"Whoever it was is in deep trouble.

How is Ray doing...can I speak to him?"

"sure"

Ray Mr D wants to speak to you"

Kenny passed the phone

"Hello sir"

"Ray you sound terrible"

"I look worse believe me"

"How are you doing my boy?"

"terrible, I can't stop Crying.

I'm always depressed.

I just want to die now and get set free from this depressing pain"

"Ray, enjoy what time you have left."

"I'm just to depressed, I don't know whats stopping from killing myself "

Everyone gasped.

"Please Ray, don't do that.

Its the Cowards way out and You are a fighter.

You are brave and will fight to the end.

Do you understand me?"

Ray was crying slightly

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh but I have to boost your confidence, now if you excuse me I have to go and sort out this mystery, good bye and keep happy"

"bye sir"

Ray gave back Kenny the phone, he wiped his eye's on his sleeve.

"Wonder if we'll be getting any fan mail for Ray?" Max asked

Then there was a knock at the door.

Tyson answered it and came back with a bag of mail.

"wow that was sure fast...the paper was only delivered about 3 hours ago"

"Spoke to soon" Max put his hand in the bag and started to pull out loads of letters.

Ray was watching Max pulling out all huge loads of letters.

"well, lets get started" Max said

"This is going to take you forever"

"Tyson were helping him" Max sat down and reached for a letter.

So did the others.

**0000000000000000000000000**

It took about two hours to go through one sack of letters.

"Finally, its done"

"ok, time to practice for the day" Kai got up

"Where did the Tigers go?" Kenny asked

"Mariah said something about jogging" Ray replied

"Ray do you think you can blade?"

"Sorry Kai.

I don't beyblade anymore.

especially after what happened with me and Tyson.

Besides I don't have a Beyblade"

"oh great now he's loosing his memory...what do you mean you don't beyblade!" he shouted at the Neko

"Tyson cool it"

"No Max"

"Tyson zip it.

Ray...explain" Kai asked calmly, not wanting to upset Ray anymore

"Well, I don't have enough energy...you saw what happened between me and Tyson and I gave Driger to Mariah this morning.

Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not...its your choice.

I was hoping you could but oh well.

You can watch"

"am I off the team?"

"you should be"

"TYSON!" the blond yelled

Kai shot him a look

"If you keep that mouth the way it is, even Ray could come to your funeral"

he turned his attention back to Ray

"no, your not off the team.

Kenny doesn't Beyblade...alot and he's on"

"He is a valuable member of the team"

"So are you...come on, lets go.

I'll let you start the matches"

"sure"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Both opponents ready?" Ray asked

Max and Kai nodded

"3,2,1 Let it Rip!" Ray said

There Beyblades flew into the Stadium and circled each other

"Dranzer, take him down!"

"Draciel defence!"

the Beyblades crashed into each other and sparks flew everywhere.

"Draciel stand up to him!"

"Dranzer destroy him"

The Beyblades were locked in vicious combat and pulling away but quickly crashing into each other like in a demolition derby.

"No sea turtle will beat me FLAME SABER!"

"Draciel Defense!"

The Beyblades crashed into each other and then flew back to their masters palms.

"Good battle" Ray clapped his hands together"

"Yeah, you wanna take me on now?"

"Mariah!" They turned their heads to the White Tigers

"How long have you guys been there?" The Blond asked

"about at the start of the match"

"your home early" The Neko said

"we cut short as were worried about you" The Dark haired Neko came forward to Ray.

Ray blushed

"you guys didn't have to do that"

"were your friends...aren't we?"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Packages for a Ray" a driver came into the Garden holding two big sacks full of fan mail

he gulped

"Here"

the man put the sacks down and gave Ray paper to sign

"jeez kid you don't look to good, you should go to the Hospital"

Ray signed the paper and the driver left

He opened the sacks and looked in.

he took them both inside or tried anyway, he couldn't lift one.

So they helped him.

**0000000000000000000000000 **

Once inside and the letters on the floor

"Okay are all these fan mail for Ray?

Like we red in the News paper earlier?"

Ray nodded and pointed to the opened letters stacked neatly in the corner.

"that took us two hours"

"well now were here it will take half the time!"

The things that were in the letters were weird, some were cards, some were letters that had the typical message in.

They even in total collected quite a lot of money.

"Wonder why some send money?" Tyson asked adding more to the growing pile.

"they are probably trying to make my last remaining days more nice and comfortable"

"you have a point"

There was a knocking at the door

"that better not be more" Tyson got up and opened the door.

He was dazed in a flash of light.

Tyson slammed the door closed.

"crap"

"Who is it?" Max came to the door

"you don't want to know"

"yes I do" Max opened the door and was also blinded

"I'll tell everyone"

Max went off

"Guys, the press is here"

"I'm not here"

The room went white, they were at t he window.

Kai closed the blinds.

"Ray lets get moving" he took his friend and moved him out of the room and to somewhere were there weren't a lot of windows...the Dojo"

Kai closed the curtains to the only two windows.

Ray had crawled into a ball when Tyson and Max with a frightened Kenny came in.

"where's Lee?" Mariah had locked the other door after Gary and Kevin

"he went out"

"But he'll be eaten alive out there" Tyson said, worried about his friend.

There was a knock on the inside door to the Dojo

"Guys, there coming, let me in quick" Mariah opened the door and Lee fell flat on his face.

Mariah locked the door

"you ok Lee?"

"There like a heard of Zombies.

I asked them to leave, they took a load of photo's of me.

They started coming forwards, I ran in and tried to close the door but they managed to open it."

Tyson grabbed the phone that was in the Dojo and called Mr Dickinson.

"hello?"

"Mr D, were trapped by the Press at my house"

"I knew this was going to happen...hang tight kids, I'm coming" Mr D hung up

"is he coming?" Ray asked

"Don't worry, he's coming.

You ok?"

"Fine, the floor isn't comfy for my head though"

Tyson took of his Jacket and folded it up then put it under Ray's head

"Thanks"

There were more knockings from the inside door

"come on, we only want photo's and to ask questions"

"NO!" Tyson yelled

"go away, we only want privacy"

"We can't do that" A voice said.

"Come on Mr D" Tyson thought

After a few minutes the knocking died down and a horn was heard

"who's that" a voice said

"its Mr Dickinson, Quick"

"Guys' lets go, go,go" Max and Tyson helped Ray up, Tyson grabbed his jacket and everyone ran out to the awaiting limo.

The door was opened

"Hey there getting in the limo...WAIT!"

Kai got in and closed the limo door

"were in DRIVE" The driver nodded and the limo sped away.

"well, we can't go home now.

Where can we go?"

"Home" Mariah suggested

"I agree completely Mariah, Driver take us to the Airport"

"Understood"

he used his Cellphone to call ahead.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Jet was waiting at a Tokyo Narita Airport ramp.

Everyone quickly got on and The Pilot closed the door.

After Takeoff Ray dozed off onto Mariah's shoulder.

Max and Tyson's heads remained practically glued to the windows for most of the flight.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Aircraft touched down at Pudong Airfield in Shanghai an hour and a half later.

Mariah woke Ray up who had been asleep for the entire flight

"Ray, we just arrived"

"wha?"

he rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window.

The Aircraft was slowly Taxiing to a parking spot.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The bus ride to the Village took about two hours.

"welcome back young Ray, look well you don't"

Tyson whispered in Tao's ear

"Ah, most horrible disease.

Come, the others will or maybe happy of your return"

Tao jumped of the rock and led everyone into the Village

**000000000000000000000000**

Ray: at least I'm away from the Press

Tyson: They can really get on your nerves

Beywriter: where's Max, Kai and Kenny

Tyson: Re match

Beywriter: oh, well please review and bye everyone


	5. A Flying visit

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**A Flying Visit**

Ray only stayed four days in his village.

His condition deteriorated rapidly so he was forced to return to Tokyo.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The room was silent, the only thing to be heard was the quiet beeping of the life support machines and the Neko's light breathing.

A bunch of flowers sat on the window shelf.

The sun shone through, casting a shadow of the flowers on his bed.

A light breeze blew through the open window and gently played with the pale curtains.

The door clicked open quietly.

Mariah came in.

It was clear she was crying.

The Neko stirred.

He opened his left eye at the approaching girl

"Oh did I wake you?

Sorry"

he opened his other.

"yeah"

he whispered

"Please.

Don't cry"

Tears started to stream from the girl's eyes.

Ray reached up and brushed the tear from her eye.

Seeing Ray like this was pure torture, she knew that Ray probably felt worse than he looked.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

She sat down in the chair besides the bed and held Ray's hand.

She smiled at Ray who smiled back.

Mariah squeezed Ray's hand to cheer him up and he squeezed back.

They laughed a little.

The door opened again and Tyson with Max came in.

Ray and Mariah let go of each others hands.

"Hey dude...glad to see your awake"

"hey Tyson...Max"

"Your looking better" The Blond said.

Ray's spirits lifted.

"you think?"

"yeah" the pink haired girl agreed.

Ray sat up against the headboard and looked out through the open window at the clear sky.

He sighed and looked back to his friends.

Ray relaxed his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds he opened them and spoke.

"thanks for always being there for me.

Through all the hard times.

All the times where the out luck was bad and the times that were good"

"Thats what friends are for" The Blond said

"Ray...Your not going to die for at least another seventy years.

Tomorrow you might wake up and be fine" The Brunette said.

"I hope" the Neko said

"Where is Kenny, Kai and the rest of the Tigers?" Ray asked.

"Kenny told me to tell you that its a surprise and you'll find out later.

The other White Tigers are also working on the surprise"

Ray went to look out the window again.

A flock of Birds flew up high.

Ray wondered what the surprise was.

A Nurse came into check the morphine levels in the drip.

A drip was placed as it turns out the cancer gave him Jaundice where parts of his skin turned yellow and also in the whites of his eyes.

Another effect of Jaundice and the reason why he was put onto a drip is because of the pains in his abdominal area.

Ray also had lost a lot of weight.

When he was weighed, he had lost five pounds.

Everyone knew Ray was thin but he was dangerously thin but he just had no appetite.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Please Ray...try it"

"Mariah...I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday and that was only a quick piece of toast"

"I said I'm not hungry"

"Ray you have to or there going to put in another drip"

"I'll take it out"

"Ray...please?"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY"

He knocked the spoon onto the floor.

Mariah stared at him for a second and ran out crying.

Ray would have gone after her if he wasn't so weak and was attached to about five machines.

"Mariah...I'm sorry" he whispered.

A single tear left his eye and rolled down his cheek before drowsiness took him over and his head fell onto the pillow.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray awoke about a couple of hours later with two angry crimson eyes staring at him.

He yelped and sat up.

Ray got out of bed in a hurry and fell to the floor.

Some of the attachments were ripped of his skin causing more pain.

Ray screamed in pain.

"Ray!" Kai panicked and the others came in.

Tyson's jaw dropped

"Kai, what the heck did you do to him?"

Ray was cringing on the floor and crying.

Mariah and Max were helping Ray back into bed as Lee and Tyson interrogated Kai.

Lee was angered to see his friend like that and he wanted to know why.

"Relax.

I was just about to yell at him for doing what he did to Mariah.

He saw me and yelped.

Ray quickly got out of bed and fell, I was about to go over to help him when you all came in.

I don't know why he acted like that"

"Ray, whats the matter?"

Kevin asked

He was cold sweating.

Fear in his voice.

"D...Dea...th, Gr...i..im Re...p..er"

"You thought Kai was the grim reaper?"

"Th...at wwas Kai?"

Ray's face went red.

A Doctor came in to re-attach the devices to Ray.

They told the doctor what happened.

It was funny but no one was laughing.

"Well Kai does act like death a lot...especially with the stare"

"Tyson your lucky were in a hospital"

Kai said and shot him a stare

"See what I mean?"

"Mariah...I'm sorry about before"

"Don't worry Ray...you hungry now?"

Ray's stomach rumbled

"Guess thats a yes.

We saved your food, I'll go and heat it up"

"thanks"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Ray...I have something for you" Kenny came in with a small case.

He put the case down on Ray's bed and opened it.

Ray watched him curiously.

Kenny passed him a golden Beyblade.

"Let me present Driger X"

Surely enough the white Tiger the symbol of Ray's power sat in the middle.

"wow chief...thanks"

"I was working on it with the White Tigers and Kai.

Do you like it?"

"Like it?

I love it" The Chinese boy rasped.

Ray inspected the deadly Beyblade.

"will it spin?"

"yeah.

The attack ring is dangerous.

This Beyblade is completely untested"

"is it legal?"

"yep.

Lee wanted me to give you this"

He passed Ray a necklace with the space for a Bitchip inside.

"A pendant"

"yeah, you can wear Driger around your neck"

Ray took the chip out and put it in the little space and placed the pendant over his neck then pulled his Pony tail through.

"Kenny, if you don't mind I'd like some sleep"

He yawned.

Kenny nodded and left.

Ray placed the Beyblade on the side.

He turned over and went to sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: This is most likely the most saddest chapter I have written for the story.

Ray: Why are you doing this to me?

Beywriter: crap, crap, crap...RAY COME BACK

Tyson: oh no

Max: You'd better have to go after him

Beywriter: Yeah...oh well Please review...RAY.

Tyson: run!

Beywriter: Tyson you are dead mister, remember review.


	6. Last day's on Earth

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Last days on Earth**

Ray stirred.

He rarely woke up so they were all there when he was awake.

Ray yawned and stretched out like a cat does then he opened his eyes, there were still little bits of yellow in them.

Like ships in a sea of milk but his golden eyes were still beautiful.

He sat up against the headboard

"How did you sleep?" she asked

"Great"

"You hungry?"

Ray had lost more weight.

Since Ray didn't have the energy, when they took him out.

Kai carried him and he was sure every time he did Ray was lighter.

No heavier than a new born baby.

You could see most of his bones through his skin.

Ray's stomach growled loudly like an angry Tiger inside was waiting for its meal.

"What day is it?" he asked

"Wednesday" Max replied

"At 12:23" he glanced at his watch.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mariah came back a little while later with a bowel piping hot soup and a bread roll.

She placed the hot bowl on the tray in front of him.

The Tiger inside roared with anger as the smell reached his sensitive nostrils.

Slowly Ray picked up the spoon and dipped the spoon in.

He placed the spoon in front of his mouth, he blew on it a little before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it.

Ray quickly started spooning it down, not caring of how hot it was.

"Slow down Ray or you'll choke" she said

"This is a good sign...guys I think Ray might be getting better" the Blond cheerfully said, Everyone was hoping that.

Ray was to busy eating.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hungry!

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray purred after he lied back down, arms behind his head.

"That was good" he commented.

"Thank you...I made it myself" she smiled

he opened his eyes and stared blankly at her.

"You made it?"

"Yeah...Oliver was in town a few days ago and I asked him if he could teach me to make a soup.

He told me to say that he hopes you get well soon and he was also sorry he couldn't visit."

"Did you make that soup with him?"

"No, all by myself"

"It was puurfect!" Ray yawned before falling back to sleep again.

Mariah stared down sweetly at the sleeping teen.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray awoke early next morning...very thirsty.

Mariah, Max, Tyson and Lee were all there...all asleep.

"Mariah" he hissed

"Mariah" Ray whispered again.

"Mariah" he said, this time she woke

"Ray?" she said, half an eye open.

"What is it?"

"Thirsty" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch 5:23am

Mariah looked at the glass by Ray, it was empty so she quietly stood up and collected the glass and poured him some.

She put the glass on the table and Ray's frail and fragile hands picked it up.

He drank half of it and Mariah refilled it.

"Anything else?" she whispered

"No...thanks"

"no problem Ray"

She sat down again and rested her head on the bed, soon she was asleep again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"CLEAR"

Badum

"CLEAR"

Badum

"CLEAR"

Badum

"CLEAR"

Badum

"Beep...beep...beep...beep"

Ray's heart had stopped at about 10:18am and Doctors had just revived the Neko...but for how long?

She gently hugged Ray after he woke up.

"Oh I was so worried"

Mariah had been crying.

They all had been.

Teams had all sent cards in and flowers,Chocolates or a photo to Ray.

The room had numerous vases and chocolates.

"Whoa dude you beat death"

Ray smiled at Tyson.

"Anymore of that soup?"

"Yeah but its back at Tyson's house, why you hungry?"

"I will be soon"

"I'll go" Lee got up and stretched.

He needed a jog, Lee lost count of how long he had been in that plastic chair.

"Thanks"

"Now, promise not to die whilst I'm out...ok?"

"Ok...thats a promise"

**0000000000000000000000000**

When Lee came back Ray had gone off to sleep again.

Mariah was with him but also asleep.

Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Max had left a note saying they went to get some food from the Canteen and will be back when Tyson finishes eating or Kai drags him back.

He left them to heat up the soup in the Public kitchen.

Rules stated he had to wash his hands and up to his elbows before entering.

It smelt feint of food and more of cleaning products.

Lee heated up the soup and cut the bread roll.

He left with the used objects in soak.

Lee opened the door and set the bowl on the table.

Ray awoke to the smell of the soup and so did Lee's sister.

"I'm going back in to wash the pan and stuff"

Mariah nodded and Lee left.

Ray quietly enjoyed the soup Mariah especially prepared for him.

Only her and Lee knew where it was hidden.

**0000000000000000000000000**

About twenty minutes later they came back from the Cafeteria.

Ray was curled up and purring, occasionally whimpering a little to the pain.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray woke up at about 4am Sunday morning screaming and panicking.

"Ray calm down, calm down"

He was screaming and yelling out.

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

PLEASE GET OFF ME.

GET AWAY...GET AWAY"

"Sorry" Mariah said.

She picked the glass up and threw the contents over his face which snapped Ray out.

He was still breathing heavy.

Everyone was wide awake, Tyson turned on a lamp.

"Calm now?"

Ray nodded as his breathing returned to normal and started to cry.

"what was it about?"

"It was in the hospital.

No power.

Death came and killed you all.

He started to move towards me.

I took out all the attachments and ran.

He eventually cornered me and slowly approached.

Just as he was about to touch me, I suddenly came back here feeling wet.

How much was I crying?"

"I splashed you with the water from your glass...sorry"

She handed him some tissues.

Ray finally managed to sleep at 7AM.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Ray is getting weaker.

He's awake even less now" Mariah said.

Kenny was with Ray and the others were eating.

"I'm worried about him"

"I've noticed that as well" Max was picking at his food.

"But he's started eating again"

"It may have been to late and now he's dying.

We can't stop that" the Russian said

"It may also be the cancer...its killing him" the dark haired Neko said.

"how long do you think he has?"

"I dunno" he said going back to his food

Everyone was surprised they could still eat when they knew Ray would be dead soon.

**0000000000000000000000000**

When they returned back, they saw doctors coming out.

"Whats this?" She asked and ran in.

Kenny was white with fear and shaking.

"Kenny what happened?"

"R...R..." he pointed to Ray who was breathing normally and sleeping

"h...heart stopped"

They gapsed.

"Kenny, can you tell us what happened?" the Brunette asked

Max had gave him water to calm him down.

"I was just daydreaming and suddenly I heard that high pitched beep.

I hit the panic button.

I tried to restart it myself but the doctors came in with the machine and start it.

The Doctors said they might not be able to do it again...he's too weak"

From that moment on they asked for the food to be brought to the room so they could always be with the ill Neko.

**0000000000000000000000000**

On Monday Ray only woke up for about five minutes.

He had a really bad headache so they gave him some paracetamol and he also said vision was blurring slightly.

After it this book effect Ray fell asleep again and Mariah couldn't sleep, she was too scared of him dying.

In the afternoon the atmosphere in the room had changed...not for the good.

It felt cold, dark and gloomy, strangely enough Cats were on the street looking up into Ray's room.

Ray stirred.

His eyes only half opening.

"I feel...cold" He said.

At those words Mariah's and everyone else's blood ran cold,

"I'm my eyes"

Ray shivered uncontrollably.

"Mariah...kiss me.

Please"

Mariah moved in.

She pressed her warm lips against his cold ones.

She pulled away.

Ray smirked

"Thank...YOu..."

Ray's last breath left his lips.

Ray's eyes rolled up into his head and everyone turned their attention to the heart monitor.

The next few seconds felt like years.

"Beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

Everyone broke down crying.

Doctors came in but they couldn't get the heart going again.

"Time of death 2:23pm"

Ray was dead...they couldn't believe it

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: Its nearly over.

Tyson: Only one last chapter left to do

Kenny: Please review

Beywriter: That chapter was really depressing.

Do you want me to write the obvious chapter or let you fill it in yourself?


	7. Eternal rest

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Last days on Earth**

**eternal rest**

Everyone was wearing black.

Most of the teams were there, The Bladebreakers, The White Tigers, The Majestics and The demolition boys.

The teams had gathered at a church and they were awaiting the Hurst.

They were talking but when it arrived they all instantly shut up.

It stopped outside the doors and Lee, Kai, Tyson, Mariah and Max carried the Chinese Teen's coffin inside.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They set the coffin inside and Mariah opened the lid, shining the last light his body would ever see.

His body had been washed and so had his hair.

It wasn't in the usual pony tail, it had been laid out below his cold pale body.

His raven locks shone in the holy light of the Church windows.

They each went up and had their private moment with Ray, they said what they wanted to say and left.

They all sat down and the Priest began the Funeral.

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers all said what they wanted to about Ray.

They all broke down crying.

Mariah closed the lid on Ray...sealing him in the wooden box for ever.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lee, Kai, Tyson, Mariah and Max carried it back out to the Hurst.

After a slow walk to the grave they lifted the coffin out and placed it over the grave.

It slowly lowered down until it rested on the bottom.

All of them put one shovel load into the grave and walked after what seemed like hours everyone left and the grave diggers buried the Neko.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They gathered at Tyson's house where a buffet had been ordered, they ate and talked about their experiences and what they like about Ray.

Everyone had cried that day...even Kai.

"Kai?" Tyson came around with drinks

"Yeah?" Kai's face paint had ran a lot.

"You crying?

Its ok to cry"

Kai thought for a moment.

"Yes, I miss Ray so much.

I didn't think I would but I do...I DO!" Kai started crying.

Tyson put the trey down and offered Kai to hug him.

Kai did and soaked Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson also cried.

For some reason he shivered a little

"what?" Kai asked

"I got a funny feeling were not alone or I'm just cold.

Deep inside he knew Ray wouldn't like them all crying and moping around.

He thought Ray wouldn't mind him doing so for a couple of days.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The White Tigers had it worst.

They knew him since they were about three so Tyson offered for them to stay a while longer.

We'll get through it and we'll get through it together" Lee said.

Driger lay on Ray's bed side table, the upgrade never spun.

Lee went inside and looked down at "Golden Driger" as Ray had called it.

He closed his eyes and Prayed for permission to spin the Beyblade...Lee waited for about five minutes until he swore he heard a

"Yeah" in Ray's voice.

He picked it up and went outside to the practice dish.

He set up his shooter

"I hope your watching Ray".

Ray was.

He was leaning against the wall, sad no one could see him as he wanted to talk to Tyson during his hug with Kai.

"LET IT RIP!" The golden beyblade shot into the Arena and starting moving in circles...it preformed beautifully.

Ray walked over to the dish.

"huh?" Lee looked around with the feeling he wasn't alone.

"Ray?!"

Ray replied but Lee couldn't hear him.

"Lee what the hell are you doing?" Tyson asked stepping outside.

"I'm spinning Driger.

Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah I have one alright...Ray isn't spinning it"

Ray moved over to Tyson.

"is there a wind out here?"

"Why?"

"Cold breeze and the feeling were not alone"

"I got that like a second ago"

"Nows your chance Ray!" he thought

Ray touched them both on the shoulder causing them to step back a few feet, Ray was scaring them.

"ok...now I'm scared" Tyson said

Ray Touched Tyson's shoulder and a few seconds later Lee.

Ray stopped after that and noticed the Beyblade had stopped.

He jumped into the dish and retrieved it.

Lee and Tyson screamed and ran inside.

"GHOST!" Tyson screamed

"Ray has came back as a ghost!" he continued.

Ray returned to the light.

**0000000000000000000000000**

if everyone wasn't moping around and crying, they would have laughed.

"Ghosts don't exist" Mariah said.

If Ray was still there and could talk to the living, he would have had something to say.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tyson sat on the ledge of his house thinking.

The moon was bright and the stars gleamed down at him.

"Ray"

he thought aloud.

Tyson sighed as he stared at the moon, he thought he saw the moon change to the yin-yang symbol for just a second.

Tyson double blinked.

"Ray.

Were you really with us earlier?"

He held golden Driger was in his palm, the Chip glowed green a little for a second, Tyson thought it was just because he was sleepy.

"Night Ray"

Tyson stud up and went back inside.

A breeze blew around the garden it sounded like

"night Tyson"...if you had a good imagination.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was climbing in to bed,Ray had been dead now for about a week but sleeping was still hard for them.

Each morning they woke up thinking it was a shared dream.

But when the realization that the Neko wasn't there was a very painful reminder.

All of them had to do something or they would just Cry.

After a week they got a phone call.

It was Mr Dickinson.

He said that a cancer foundation which he called "The Ray Kon Cancer foundation" had been set up to raise money.

They were thrown back into misery, especially after starting charity matches.

Both Teams traveled the world raising money for the foundation and battling for the memory of their fallen friend.

A year over they had raised over three million yen to the foundation

**0000000000000000000000000**

After another five years the Teams hung up the Beyblades, they did spend two hours at the grave a week.

They missed him, they knew they would never get over it, luckily they had photo's and memories to go over with the occasional video but it always felt like a part of them was missing, when Ray had died six years ago he took a bit with them for ever.

**The end **

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: And again the book closes.

Max: another story complete

Ray: Please don't write anything like that again

Beywriter: No worries.

It was too painful for me.

I based this story on my own life, just 3 years ago I lost my father to Cancer, not the one I used in this story but another one.

Tyson: Please review this last chapter and we hope you enjoyed the story.

Kenny: Please stay tuned for more fics, Bye!


End file.
